Shooting Stars
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: May 2nd, 2015. A wish is made. Teddy wakes in a world that is very different from the one he grew up in. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**I really love the idea of stories like this. I don't know why.**_

They sat together down by the tree by the lake, as they did every year on May 2nd. Harry would take the evening off from the Auror office, and would come by Hogwarts to spend time with Teddy.

It was one of the days that McGonagall really didn't care about curfew, even though students(the ones that had no personal connection to those who had died) usually still went to their common rooms at the usual time.

"Oh." Harry said suddenly. "I did get something else for your birthday for you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. He had turned 17 a few days before, and he had been accosted by too many owls in the Great Hall. Harry had apparently spent a few weeks hunting down where Remus would have stored his wizarding watch, because he never wore it, but Harry had been sure he had owned one- and he had been right. He had written a letter to Teddy, saying he wished he had been able to get away from the Ministry to give it to him in person, but hoped the sentiment would be the same.

Harry reached into his robes, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. He handed it to Teddy.

"You do realise I've been drinking for nearly two years, right?" Teddy asked, taking the bottle.

"Yes, but I felt obligation to the buy your first _legal_ bottle for you." Harry explained. Teddy uncorked it with a smirk, taking a swig. He offered the bottle to Harry. "I'm supposed to work tomorrow, Ted."

"You're not going to make me drink alone, are you, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked. Harry smirked, but took the bottle and took a swig.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the bad example or if you are." Harry commented.

Teddy grinned. "Maybe it'll be both in the long run."

"Maybe." Harry commented.

They drank for a few more hours, and Teddy knew usually Harry would have mentioned how fast the bottle was emptying, but it seemed that Teddy could get away with everything he wanted to on May 2nd. Somehow, he did always understand what the day meant, and knew when to stop pushing the limits.

"So, Auror training." Harry said after a while of silence. There was a certain softened edge to his voice, which Teddy recognised to mean that Harry was well on his way to being completely and utterly sloshed.

"Yep." Teddy said, leaning his head against the tree bark. "Although, I've heard the Head of Magical Law Enforcement is a jerk."

Harry laughed loudly. "I would say that I resent such a comment, but I can't deny it."

Harry sighed loudly. "Ted, are you sure? About being an Auror?"

"What else would I be?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, a Healer? A teacher? Even an Obliviator, I heard that's a fun job-"

"Did Gran ask you to try to dissuade me?" Teddy asked.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Yes." He said quietly, running a thumb over the label of the bottle. He took another swig. "She thinks that's why your mother died."

Teddy inhaled sharply. He thought he would have been able to get through the day without this conversation. "I don't think her being an Auror had anything to do with it." Teddy said quietly. "I mean, from what you said-"

"You could do something with your drawing, Ted." Harry said. "Work for George, draw graphic novels-"

"Graphic whats?"

"Graphic novels, comic books. I got you some when you were a kid, Ted, come on." Harry said.

"Right! Of course!" Teddy said. "But I _don't_ want draw signs for George or draw books for kids, Uncle Harry. I want to do something meaningful."

"Your Dad was a really good teacher-"

"I don't want to be a teacher, Uncle Harry." Teddy said firmly. "I'm going to be an Auror, like Mum was."

Harry sighed. "Ted,-"

" _Teddy_." Teddy corrected and Harry smirked.

"Teddy, then. You know I support you-" Harry began.

"I know where this is going." Teddy cut him off. "I just want to make Mum and Dad proud, you know."

"I know." Harry said quietly. "I'm sure they'd be proud even if you sold broomsticks for a living."

"I'm going to be an Auror." Teddy said firmly.

"I know. And your parents will be so proud of it." Harry said. "But you do know that whenever Andromeda asks me to talk to you about things-"

"I know, I know. You have to talk to me." Teddy said. He leaned back, staring up at the sky. Harry was looking up too.

"Shooting star." Harry said quietly, pointing up at it. His voice was becoming more slurred. "Muggles think wishes come true on them. What would you wish for, Ted?"

"I would wish that the wars never happened."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really love the idea of stories like this. I don't know why.**_

Teddy woke up with a headache. He had been with Harry until nearly dawn, at which point the sloshed Auror finally went home. And unfortunately, Teddy had a terrible hangover.

"Weasley!" Colton's familiar voice yelled as the dorm door opened loudly.

Teddy frowned, burying his face deeper in the pillow. Whoever Colton was looking for, he wasn't going to find a Weasley here.

"Weasley." Colton said, throwing open the curtains on the bed. "I get it, you got sloshed with Charlotte last night."

"Who?" Teddy asked, choosing just for the moment, to ignore that Colton had called him Weasley.

"Real funny, Ed." Colton said. "Acting like you're not dating my sister."

Teddy sat up quickly. "You don't have a sister." He said quickly.

"You've been snogging her for almost two years, Ed."

"Ed?" Teddy asked. "Why the Hell are you calling me Ed?"

Colton gave him a strange look. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"No, Teddy is."

"You mean the nickname you had as a kid?" Colton asked. "I mean, sure, by all means go back to being called Teddy, your Mum's gonna lose it at that-"

"Mum?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Ed, your Mum. She was so livid when you refused to let anyone call you that. Your Dad, though, he was all for it. Ed Weasley has a nice ring, he claims." Colton said. "You feeling alright?" He asked, as Teddy stared at his trunk which was engraved with _E.C.W_ instead of _E.R.L._ What was happening?

"No. I should- I should go see the Headmistress." Teddy said. If anyone could answer his questions, it would be McGonagall.

"Headmistress?" Colton asked, laughing. "You're confused, we have a Headmaster. You should know, you've been in Dumbledore's office loads of times."

 _Dumbledore's office?_ Teddy asked himself. He jumped out of bed, slipping on his shoes and all but running out of the dorm and through the common room. He raced through the halls, getting strange looks from other students who were fully dressed while he was in his pyjamas.

"Mister Weasley!" McGonagall's voice yelled as he passed the Transfiguration class. He froze, even though she had used the wrong name, he didn't want to wrath of Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor." Teddy greeted, slightly out of breath.

"What on Earth could be so important that you would go running through the halls?" She inquired.

"I need to see Dumbledore." Teddy said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I-" Teddy began. "I have to ask him something."

"What could possibly be so important?" She asked.

"Maybe you can help me, Professor." Teddy said suddenly.

"I can try, I suppose." She said.

"Something strange has happened."

"Indeed it has. The Hufflepuff Headboy has deemed it appropriate to run through my halls improperly dressed." McGonagall said.

"Something a little more important than school dress codes." Teddy said. "I need to ask about my parents."

McGonagall frowned at him. "Why would you ask Professor Dumbledore about your parents, Mister Weasley? You could simply write home."

"That's the thing- why does everyone keep calling me Weasley?" Teddy demanded. "My name isn't Weasley!"

"I can assure you, it is." McGonagall said.

"No, it isn't! Remus Lupin is-'' Teddy began and then froze. Walking down the hall towards them was Remus Lupin. His father was walking down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Professor Lupin is _what_ , Mister Weasley?" McGonagall prompted. "Ah, Remus! Good morning!" She greeted when she noticed Remus. "Mister Weasley here has something to ask about you."

"Does he now?" Remus asked, looking at Teddy. "Question about Defense Against the Dark Arts? You know you got a high score on that essay, Mister Weasley."

"Do you know Nymphadora Tonks?" Teddy blurted out.

"I know _of_ her. Head Auror, your mother. I taught her during her seventh year." Remus said.

"You two never-" Teddy began. "You know, you never-?"

"Mister Weasley!" McGonagall scolded. "The personal life of a teacher is private!"

"No, Minerva, it's alright." Remus said quietly. "Mister Weasley, the only interaction I had with your mother was when she was in my classes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really love the idea of stories like this. I don't know why.**_

"Mister Weasley, are you alright?" McGonagall asked. ''You don't look too well."

"I should go to the hospital wing." Teddy said quietly, turning and heading off. His parents never met, they never met. What kind of circle of Hell was this?

But it only got worse. He walked into the Hospital Wing, not to find Hannah Abbott, but to see Harry himself. Harry was wearing white robes, similar to the ones he knew the Hogwarts Matron would wear- but Harry couldn't be the school Healer. He just couldn't be.

"Hullo, Ted. Another broom incident?" Harry asked. "Just because your Dad was Seeker and your Mum was a Beater, it doesn't mean you have to play Quidditch too. Why aren't you dressed?"

"I was- Uncle Harry, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"Working, like I do every day." Harry said, frowning. "You feeling alright?"

"Well, I just saw Dad and he didn't-"

"Charlie's here?" Harry asked.

"No. _My_ Dad." Teddy said firmly.

"Yeah, Charlie." Harry said. "You've been acting strange lately, Teddy. Are things alright between you and Charlotte?"

"Who the Bloody Hell is Charlotte?" Teddy demanded. "Everything is wrong here, Harry! My parents are dead! Not teaching here, and _not_ Head Auror!"

Harry frowned. "I know your parents are alive, I see them daily. And Charlie doesn't teach here-"

"Charlie's not my Dad!" Teddy yelled.

"Teddy, I'm not supposed to treat you differently because you're my nephew. So, if you don't calm down, I will have to take points from Hufflepuff house." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Take them all, then!" Teddy yelled, storming from the Hospital Wing. He knew where to go. He left the castle, ignoring the chill in the air. He ran down to the lake, where he knew he'd find answers. But there were none.

The tree was there. So he walked, along the shore, knowing any second, he'd see the White Tomb that marked Dumbledore's grave, and then he'd see the other graves.

But there no graves. He looked back at the school, and froze. He knew this school. There was, as long as he had gone there, a big section beside the Great Hall that had a black scorch mark- signs from the battle. But it wasn't there. The side of the castle was clean.

He ran back towards the school, the library had to hold answers. It had to. He accidentally shoved some students as he raced into the library, heading for the section with more modern history.

He searched for what felt like hours. He searched old Daily Prophets. He searched _everything_. But there was no book, no article, nothing to prove a war had happened.

* * *

He didn't eat all day, no teacher saw him in the Great Hall. By sundown, Minerva had spoken to Dumbledore, and then went to find Teddy. She found him, pouring through library books, still in his night clothes.

"Mister Weasley, can you come with me?" She asked.

He sighed, stood and followed her. He seemed agitated, and she hoped Dumbledore would have answers for him. She led him into the office where his parents were waiting. They had also asked Harry and Professor Lupin to join them, because Teddy had mentioned them as well.

"Mister Weasley, I understand you've had some concerns today." Dumbledore said gently, eyeing the teenager.

"I've apparently had a confusing life." Teddy said.

"Enlighten me, Mister Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Tell me what you know."

"I-" Teddy began, and then froze. What should he say? "I woke up today, a completely different person."

"People change, that is natural." Dumbledore commented.

"No, I mean-" Teddy took a deep breath. "My name is Edward Remus Lupin, my parents were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They died in the war, when I was a few days old. And last night, I got _completely_ sloshed with Uncle Harry, who isn't actually supposed be my real Uncle- just my godfather- and I woke up like this!"

There was silence in the room.


End file.
